Sleeping Over
by Blood of Eternity
Summary: Okay, Just Drink is absolutely dead coz I can't think of a plot, so here is Karine in a new fic, with her niece, Serene. Enjoy, and R+R plz!
1. Hmmm.... Can't think of a title!

Disclaimer: I own Karine and Serene.  
  
A/N: Okay, I tried soooooo hard to get some inspiration for the rest of 'Just Drink' but couldn't get any, so 'Just Drink' is dead. Karine is now the auntie of Dawnie's new best friend. Oh joy. This one will stay alive, because I'm written out a plot on my rough notepad. I'm being organized. And oh yes, my friend read this, and asked me how to pronounce the names, so here they are:  
  
Karine: Ka-Reen  
  
Serene: Ser-Een  
  
Sleeping Over  
  
"Hey Giles, is it ok if I stay over at Serene's house?" Dawn asked her sister's watcher. He peered up at her through his glasses, and took them off to clean them.  
  
"I don't think you should, after the Halloween incident," Giles started, and Dawn huffed. Her friend clear her throat and stepped up beside her.  
  
"Hi, I'm Serene Daniels. Mr.Giles, my aunt will be there, and she is very responsible. But, she make sure we have fun. My aunt is nice like that. Dawn will get treated well, she'll get a comfy bed, a healthy dinner, a warm shower, and all that sorta gup," Serene assured him. Giles thought it over, and his gaze strayed to the girl's wrist. He saw a interesting bracelet there, that he seemed to recognize. It was unusual. He'd have to look it up in his books later.  
  
"Oh alright. Just as long as Ms...?"  
  
"My aunt is Karine Daniels, she ain't married,"  
  
"Just as long as Miss Daniels calls when you get there," Giles comprimized, and Dawn hugged him.  
  
"Thank you soooo much, Giles! Buffy wouldn't have let me! Come on, Serene, lets go get my stuff!" she giggled and Serene smiled brightly. Giles caught a glimpse of what looked like short fangs. He shook it off, as the two girls piled out of the shop.  
  
I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I promise the next one will be long! R+R plz! 


	2. The Call

Title: Sleeping Over  
  
Author: Blood of Eternity  
  
E-Mail: blood_of_eternity@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Chapter 2  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
  
  
The phone rang, and Buffy put the receiver to her ear.  
  
  
  
"Hello, Summers residence," she answered in a cheerful but anxious voice. She was worried about Dawn, Miss Daniels hadn't called yet.  
  
  
  
"Hi, I'm Karine Daniels, Serene's aunt, I'm just calling to say Dawn is all safe and sound," a warm, friendly voice met her ear, and she smiled in relief.  
  
  
  
"Thanks very much," Buffy said.  
  
  
  
"What time would you like me to send her home at tomorrow? I'll walk her back, she told me you don't like her being alone outside at all," Karine sounded sympathetic towards Dawn.  
  
  
  
"Um… 4.30, if that's convenient for you," Buffy suggested, getting ready to write it down on the pad next to the manual.  
  
  
  
"Of course,"  
  
  
  
"Okay, thanks again for calling," Buffy scrawled the time down, writing DAWN under it in bold, capital, under-lined letters.  
  
  
  
"No problem, bye!"  
  
  
  
"Bye!" Buffy called, and she heard the constant beep.  
  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
  
  
"Happy now, girls?" Karine asked, replacing the receiver. She slid down from the kitchen counter, smiling at Dawn and Serene, who were sitting at the kitchen table.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, this is so cool! Man, Miss Daniels, your décor is so awesome," Dawn exclaimed, admiring the purple and silver tie-dye effect on the walls.  
  
  
  
"Thanks, and call me Karine, I feel like a teacher or a army sergeant when people call me Miss Daniels," Karine said, wrinkling her nose.  
  
  
  
"Okay, Karine it is!"  
  
  
  
"Karine, when will you be back?" Serene asked, rather concerned, considering what her aunt was going out to do.  
  
  
  
"In an hour or so… Depends on how much the demon puts up a fight," Karine answered, shrugging, "I'll bring back some snacks and blood for you both, k?"  
  
  
  
"Okay," Dawn and Serene smiled.  
  
  
  
"Right, go up into your room and watch some movies until I come back," Karine pulled on a black leather jacket, which looked like it'd seen better days.  
  
  
  
"Okay," Dawn and Serene said simultaneously. Karine's features started to move and change, turning into a vampire face.  
  
  
  
"Bye!" Karine smiled, showing off her fangs, and waved. She left through the back door. Dawn turned to Serene.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe you and your aunt can be so cool, friendly and gentle, and be a vampire at the same time!"  
  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
  
  
I promise a fight scene in the next chapter! R+R please! 


End file.
